


Pizza is a Vegetable

by MediocreMemory



Series: Exist Underground [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fenris/Anders fics set in a modern AU.<br/>This series contains humor, drama, and mature content.<br/>Collaboration with <a href="http://secretbraintwin.tumblr.com">secretbraintwin</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza is a Vegetable

Ash landed on the wet concrete to be instantly soaked by the pouring rain. Fenris grunted at it before taking another drag from his cigarette. He contemplated quitting, as he did with every puff, but he always managed to convince himself a smoke break was better than gnashing off an idiot's head. 

It was through the grey haze that he caught the blonde hair, half pulled back in a ratted ponytail. "I would have thought no one had the guts to wear a style like that these days." he spoke out, his voice raised above its usual low tenor.

"Huh?" the blonde spun around, flinging water into Fenris' face. The inked elf lazily attempted to dodge the spray and failed. "Oh, sorry," Anders held his hand out apologetically before continuing, "Were you talking to me?"

"I fail to see anyone else nearby sporting a ponytail meant for a teenage miscreant." 

Anders scoffed and crossed his arms. "At least its not bleached like yours. Gets you all the pussy, right?"

"Vulgar words for a man in scrubs. Shouldn't you be saving lives instead of loitering outside of bars at two in the morning?" Fenris' tone dripped with sarcasm.

The blonde grimaced. "Night off. What about you?"

Before Fenris could answer the man, his cell rang. He had yet to change it from the default tune and, with it, the commercials promoting it replayed in his mind. It made him cringe with every electronic trill the phone made.

His piss-poor excuse of a television only picked up twelve stations- though that was about to change as they switched to cable and his rabbit ears would only pick up aliens from then on- and that damned commercial came on every half hour. He could swear he heard it in his sleep even, interrupting him from his nightmarish slumber. Thankfully, his lack of calls worked well in preventing from hearing the dreaded tone. Though it did little now.

Fenris raised a finger to Anders, flipping the out-dated cell open, and pressed it to his ear. "This is Tim." 

Anders laughed loud enough to drown out the voice on the other end of the receiver. A single glare from Fenris managed to get the blonde to stifle his laughter while he finished his conversation. It was short, nothing more than a bandmate letting him know they were heading off. Another night he would have to find, not only a ride home, but a way to shush his protesting stomach up on less than a buck in change. He groaned at the man on the other end before giving a cold 'bye' and snapping the cell shut. 

He pocketed it and looked over to Anders, an absurd grin pulling the man's 5 o' clock shadow up to his ears. "What?"

"Tim?"

Fenris darted his eyes left and right in confusion before focusing back on Anders. "What about it?"

"You don't look like a Tim."

"And you don't look like a Kimberly."

"My name's not Kimberly."

"Exactly so."

It was Anders turn for confusion, cocking his head to the side and raising a brow. Fenris flicked the cigarette toward the street, watching it snuff in the overflowing gutter before shoving his hands into his pockets to join the shitty cell and loose change. He looked down the dark path and was drawn to the neon sign, blinking 'Antonio's Pizza' enticingly. Like a moth to flame, he began to walk toward it.

"Are you coming?" he shouted over his shoulder, sure to be heard over the rain. 

"Huh?"

"Pizza, that way. Are you coming? It's better than standing in this shit."

Anders scoffed, "You don't even know my name and you're inviting me to join you for a meal at this hour?"

Fenris stopped in place and slid on his heels to face Anders. "Well, I know your name is not Kimberly. That counts... partially," he gave a dry chuckle as the blonde came to his side with a smile. "And it's not an invitation if you're paying."

Anders didn't protest as he kept step beside the inked elf. Fenris remained quiet the rest of the way to the parlor. He was in shock of himself. He was not a trusting person, yet he struck up a conversation with this man on a whim. 

Perhaps it was the medical scrubs, the doe look as the blonde stared out at the streets like a child in search of its mother, or just that ridiculous hair. Perhaps it was just his starving stomach looking to score a meal. Whatever it was, and regardless of whatever level of mindless conversation it would yield, it filled his current need and that was good enough to justify it for now. 

As they reached the door, a chuckle from Anders broke Fenris' thoughts. "What is so amusing?"

"There are those who call me... Tim?" the blonde quoted in a dramatic gesture.

"Some do call me Tim." Fenris replied, holding the door open.

"No, it's a reference to-" but Anders cut himself off as the elf stared at him with a humorless expression. "Nevermind." Fenris shrugged, stepping inside behind the blonde.


End file.
